Wastelands
by Red1969
Summary: Eli and his brother decide to explore the wastelands and learn the hard way why it is so forbidden to enter. Contains discipline of minors. Please do not read if you do not like. (I do not own the setting or the creatures in this story, only the characters I have created to live in it.)
1. Chapter 1

We were forbidden to go into the wastelands without escort – FORBIDDEN. We both knew this, but the allure of stepping out into the unknown was just too much sometimes, especially for two overly adventurous lads anxious to prove themselves worthy to their peers and the Guardian's of Silver Peak.

Father and our older Brother Adam were away on temple business along with the other Guardians and would be gone a fortnight, possibly longer, which presented the perfect opportunity to go and get back without anyone ever knowing. Well, everyone except for Mother of course, but we could handle her. She would be so happy to see us return that she would focus more on the fact that we were home safe and sound than on the wrong we did. This she would pass onto our Father as all consequences for wrong doings were passed onto him. 'It's not a Mothers place' she would say, but even this we thought we could avoid with days of nonstop pleading and begging her not to tell. She would resist at first, but then we would remind her how severely we would be punished if Father ever found out and then we would swear to her an oath never to do such a thing ever again. Maybe we could even suggest that she punish us in some way.

"Perhaps I will suggest bed with no supper or something of that nature as being away from home in the wastelands at night, scared and lonely without our Mother will surely be punishment enough."

I laughed when my brother said this for two reasons - One because he actually sounded quite convincing and two because for him it would probably actually work. He had been sickly as a baby and though he was fourteen now and as healthy as a horse my Mother still treated him as such - always mollycoddling him like some infant – if anyone could get away with something like this, it would be he. So, I agreed.

Worst mistake I ever made in my life. The wastelands were horrible - barren, bleak, dead, desolate, deserted – and many other adjectives I didn't know. After only one hour in that horrid place I wanted to go home – especially when it got dark. We had lit a fire, but that only illuminated every creeping, crawling thing all the more. I was so scared. I couldn't wait for the night mare to be over, little did I know, it was just about to begin.

I had just closed my eyes when I heard something in the distance. I sat up and looked at my Brother. He too was sitting up.

"What was that?" I asked Daniel.

"I don't know." He said as he listened more intently as the sound grew nearer. "It sounds like running."

Fear seized me suddenly when I realized he was correct. It was the sound of running and it was heading straight for us and now snarling. We both leaped to our feet.

"Get the horses!" Daniel shouted. "Hurry!"

I ran over and grabbed the reins as instructed. Both horses were wide eyed and terrified. "Come Abacus, come Rain." I said sternly and pulled them closer to the fire where Daniel was standing with a long branch in the flames. Once the branch was alight he ran over to the make shift enclosure we had made from the fallen dead trees and lit them on fire.

"What are you going?!" I shouted at him as the flames enclosed us in a circle of heat and light.

"Stay in the center!" He shouted at me, and I did holding both horses tightly in my grasp.

When the circle of flames was complete, Daniel ran to the center and stood next to me as I looked out into the darkness for whatever was coming. That's when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I whipped my head in that direction and there was a large, long fanged, hideous creature the size of a grown man snarling at us from the other side of the flames.

Father had told us tales of horrid nocturnal creatures mad with the thirst for human blood and flesh, but until now I had always thought them tall tales used to deter us from exploring the wastelands - little did I know. "Do you see that?!" I shouted at my Brother.

"I see it." He shouted back. "It won't cross the flames! Just stay in the center!"

When we were looking for a camp site we decided on a grove of dead trees which had mostly fallen except for one or two. "It saves us from having to search for fire wood for one and two we can move a few of the fallen trees and make a small enclosure for the horses." Daniel had said with a smile. He was always thinking, thank the Gods. Had we not done so, I was sure we'd be dead.

Most of the trees surrounding us were large enough to stay alight on their own for some time, but the smaller ones were burning away too quickly and so we had to keep feeding the flames to keep them going all night. The plan was to take turns watching and putting logs on the fire, but there was no way either of us could sleep - especially after three more of those creatures showed up and began to surround us – so we both stayed awake and waited for daylight.

I was never so happy to see the sunrise in my whole twelve years of life. I think Daniel felt the same by the relieved look on his face. He actually drew in a deep breath and sighed when the sun light came over the mountain and touched his face. The creatures had been gone an hour or so, but neither of us wanted to move too soon in case there were a few stragglers out there lurking.

"We need to get out of here as fast as we can Eli." He told me.

He didn't have to tell me twice. He didn't have to tell me once. I was already tethering my bed roll to the back of my saddle. Three minutes later we were on our horses moving quickly toward home.

We were pretty quiet as we traveled – both deep in thought as to what we had experienced the night before. "What do you think they were?" I asked Daniel.

"I don't know. Vampires I suppose."

"Vampires'!?" I said looking terrified suddenly. "Real vampires'!?"

"Yes, the kind that sneak into little boy's chambers at night and sucks their blood while they sleep." He said looking very serious, terrifying me even more. Then he burst out laughing. "By the Gods Eli, you should see the look on your face. Don't be such a baby. There is no such thing as Vampires." He said, though I'm not so sure he believed that any longer.

I certainly didn't believe that any longer, but I didn't argue with him. Perhaps they really weren't Vampires at all. I mean I did have a tendency to allow my imagination to run away with me. Perhaps I was now. Then again perhaps not. In any case I decided to change the subject. Daniel looked relieved.

"Do you think we will get home before dark?"

"We should as long as we don't dawdle." He said and I agreed.

We stopped once, but only long enough to relieve ourselves and then it was back on the road towards home. It was late afternoon, early evening by the time we reached the spring just outside Silver Peak. The last fresh water you will find before entering the vast wastelands. We were happy to see it. It meant we were almost home.

I leaped off of Abacus and threw myself down on the water's edge to get a much needed drink of the delicious water. Abacus followed suit. I could hear him sucking it in beside me. "I never thought water could taste so good." I said looking at Daniel who I noticed had gone rigged and stiff suddenly. "What's the matter?" I asked as I looked in the direction he was starring. My heart stopp

"Father." Daniel said.

I leaped to my feet and started to run.

"Get him!" My Father shouted to my older Brother Adam, but he had already reacted. I could hear the pounding of his feet hitting the ground behind me as I ran back towards the wastelands – Vampires be damned.

I didn't get too far before I felt his grip on my arm and I was jerked off my feet and tucked under his arm. "Put me down!" I demanded. "Stop it!"

"Do not bark orders at me runt!" He said. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

By the time Adam and I got back to the water's edge, Daniel was lying in the grass, face down and bare assed, with our Father's knee pressed into the small of his back as he worked to remove the wide leather belt at his waist.

"I'm sorry Father!" He was shouting. "I'm sorry!"

"You will be." Our Father growled as he ripped the belt off, making a God awful sound that sent a chill up my spine. A second later he doubled the thing over in his fist and brought it down, hard.

Daniel screamed as the leather connected, over and over, leaving hot angry stripes across his bare skin. It was pretty hard to watch - especially knowing I'd be next. I kept trying to pull away, but Adam made me stand there and wait.

I was in tears by the time my Father got off my Brother and reached for me. Straight away he got down on one knee and grabbed the front of my trousers and began to unbutton them. "Please Father, It wasn't my idea." I pleaded as I tried to stop him, but he slapped my hand way.

"It matters not as you still went where you wereforbidden!" He shouted as he yanked my pants down and tossed me over his bent knee and proceeded to strap me like he did my Brother.

I got seven licks - which felt more like seven hundred - then I was let up. Immediately I crumpled to the ground and tried to rub the flames out, but nothing short of sitting in the cool water from the spring was going to put out that fire.

"You know you are forbidden - what in the devil were you thinking?!" My Father shouted as I lay there sobbing.

"We just wanted to see it." Daniel spoke up.

"The only thing you will see by going into the Wastelands alone is your death. Do you not realize that? Do you not know what could have happened to you?"

Daniel shifted his eyes to me and gave me a look as if silently warning me not to breathe one word of the blood thirsty mutants we nearly had to set ourselves on fire to avoid. I agreed nothing good would have come of it, so I kept silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after our little trek through the wastelands, strange things began to occur around our village. Strange noises coming from outside, dogs barking and snarling all night long, missing or mutilated chickens – one morning we were even missing a goat. Father said it was probably a predator, such as a wolf or a mountain lion stalking the area, and said he would set some traps, but every morning the traps were found sprung and empty.

"It's just a clever wolf." He said on the third morning. "One of us will just have to keep watch and catch it in the act."

Adam volunteered to do it, but why should he have all the fun. "I want to stay up and catch it too." I told my Father, but he quickly shot down the idea, saying that I was too small to handle a job of that magnitude.

"A beast that large would have you for dinner, Eli." Adam chuckled as he ruffled my hair. "Hell it might have me for dinner."

Mother gasped. "Perhaps you should go with him Justin." She said looking a little afraid for her first born son.

"He's nearly a man Abigail, I'm sure he will be fine." He told her, but then caught the expression on her face – brows drawn down, forehead creased, lips pursed and in a straight line. "Oh, alright, woman - bloody hell." He said with a sigh. "I will go with him."

"Thank you my Husband." She said looking relieved and kissed him on the temple, which made him grin. "As for the rest of you, it is way past your bed time."

"Oh can't we stay up just until they get the wolf." I begged.

"No."

"Well then can we watch from the window for a few hours?" Daniel tried.

"Or the roof." I suggested. "We could take a bed-role up there."

"That's a great spot." Daniel agreed most excitedly. "We'd still be in bed and able to see everything at the same time."

Father laughed.

"That is just ridicules. Absolutely not, now off to bed with the both of you this instant." She demanded.

We both just looked at her with sad pouting faces, hoping to get another answer, which in a way we kind of did when she got out of her chair quickly and went for her wooden spoon – the dreadful thing. We leapt to our feet and ran up the stairs as fast as our legs would carry us to the bedroom we both shared.

XXXXXX

I jerked awake only to find a hand pressed firmly over my mouth. "Shhh." Adam said holding his finger up to his lips then began to whisper. "Get up quietly and get dressed."

"Did you get the wolf?" I asked thinking that was the reason he was waking me, but then I saw the look of fear and absolute seriousness on his face and I knew right away that something was terribly wrong. I sat up quickly and opened my mouth to ask him what in the world was happening, but he shushed me again. "Quickly." He whispered as he pulled the covers off of me.

I didn't question it past that, I just slung myself over the side of my bed and got up. Daniel was up as well and dressing quickly and I followed suit. I didn't even bother to take off my night shirt. I just threw on whatever clothes Adam was handing me – Trousers, shirt, sweater, Coat and Boots.

"Where are we going?" I whispered as I pulled my boots on and tied them quickly.

He didn't answer, he just pointed towards the door and quickly ushered us out of the room. Everyone was in the hallway – my Sisters, my Mother with the baby – all looking wide eyed and terrified. My Father was on the opposite end, standing with his best mate and fellow Guardian, Thom Jordan, both of them guns drawn and pointing down the stairs towards the sound of breaking glass and snarling.

"There in the house." Thom said to my Father. "We must hurry."

"Adam, take them to the roof." Father ordered.

My Brother did not waste a second he just turned and quickly began pushing us towards the attic stairs which were so narrow only one of us could go up at a time. My Sister Gabrielle went up first, then

Isabella, and Mother with baby Silas. I was just about to go up next when the gun shots started.

Mother and the girl's screamed and bloody hell, so did I.

"Move! Go!" Adam shouted as he pushed Daniel so hard he fell into me and knocked me down. A second later I was jerked up and practically carried the rest of the way up. In the attic Gabriella broke the window and kicked open the shudder and immediately began shrieking when a large, long fanged creature just like the ones Daniel and I encountered in the wastelands popped its head in. Adam drew his revolver as quick as lightning and shot the hideous thing in the head. Again Gabriella screamed and jerked herself away from the creature as its lifeless body fell at her feet. Adam ran over and shoved the creature out of the way and looked out, desperately searching to see if there were any more out there.

He popped off three more shots before Father and Thom finally ascended the attic stairs and rushed over to help. "I don't see any more!" He shouted at both of them.

Father looked out to see for himself. Not seeing anything, he motioned for us to come forward. "I'll take the front, Thom and Adam, take the rear. The rest of you stay between us!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I latched onto Gabrielle and Daniel and I did not let go till we were across the roof and climbing down the other side but even then, I think they both had to pry themselves free from my grasp.

On the ground the gun shots were all around us - from the front, from the back, from the side, and from everywhere in between - as the whole village went wild to protect its self. We stayed close to each other as we ran, or more so were driven to the opposite side of the village on the edge of the woods near the stables and ran inside. Thom ran off and came back pulling two horses with him, then went back for more.

"Listen to me." Father said as he reached out and took the reins of one of the Horses. It was my horse abacus. "You need to get to the city of Eldron as quickly as possible, and find your Uncle. Tell him what's happened. He will look after you till we can come join you."

"Wait, what!?" Adam said looking wide eyed and startled.

"You and Gabrielle take your brothers and sisters and you go to Eldron." Mother reiterated.

"No. We can't - I can't - not without you, please I..."

"Yes you can." Father insisted as he took the leather sack from around his shoulders and place in around my Brothers. Mother followed suit by taking the one she carried and handed it over to Gabrielle. "Take these. Jerky, bread, a few tins of water, some goat's milk for Silas, extra bullets, a sack of coin. Travel quickly and under the cover of night. Do not stop until you get there. You hear."

"Come with us." Gabrielle begged our parents with tears running down her face.

"You know that we cannot. We are Guardians and as such we must stay here with the others, which we will do, but not with you here. We must know you are safe." Father said as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek and wiper her tears away with his thumb. "Now go, hurry. Adam, do you remember the way?"

Adam nodded his head. "I do Father." He said through a few of his own tears.

"Right then…." Father started, but then suddenly one of the beasts came out of nowhere, snarling and snapping its fangs as it headed straight for us. I've never seen a person move so quickly in all my life. His arm shot out with blurring speed and he shot the beast straight through its left eye. "You need to go now, please!" He shouted at us, urging us up on our horses.

"You heard your Father." Mother said as she looked down at the twitching beast on the ground. "Say your goodbyes. Quickly now." She urged each of us.

"We will meet you there shortly." Father said to me as he tossed me into my saddle. "You take care and listen to Adam and Gabrielle, you hear. They are in charge."

"Yes Father." I said through tears, and together, my siblings and I fled the town of Silver Peak.

XXXXXX

We traveled the woods for the rest of the night and through to the next evening though each of us was tired beyond belief, Adam would not let us stop until we reached the city my uncle now lived. He had moved there years ago after accepting the very prestigious position of commander of the Temple Knights, which was said to be a most laborious and demanding job, but Father had always said that it was not surprise as his brother possessed skills beyond any of those In Silver peak. He even said he was telepathic, but others just said he was mad.

"I thought he was mad." I told Adam.

"Who do you speak of?"

"Fathers brother. I thought he was mad."

Adam shrugged. "He always seemed pretty sane to me." He said.

It was just before dusk when we approached the city, and though Adam knew the city better than any of us, he was still a little confused when we got to a fork in the road, where he just stopped.

"Which way Adam?" Gabrielle asked and she shifted a sleeping Silas to a better position in her arms.

"That's just it." He said looking both directions. "I can't remember if he was on the east side of the city or the west."

"I would think the Temple Knights well known here? Perhaps someone knows him." She said as she looked around. "There." She pointing towards a small Inn where a woman was sweeping dirt from the doorway. "Perhaps we could ask."

"Good evening, my good lady." Adam said politely as we rode over.

"And what a fine evening it is." The plump old woman said looking up suddenly. Seeing all of us, she gasped. "My goodness."

"We have come from Silver…." He said - which was all he could get out of his mouth before the woman gasped at the sight of the guns resting on his thighs.

"Silver Peak?!" She nearly shouted as she dropped her broom and rushed forward. "Why did you not say so? Please come, and welcome, welcome." She said with a bow of her head. "Our hearth is warm and it would be our pleasure to assist you if you are in need."

All of us looked at each other, a little shocked by her kind reaction to perfect strangers.

"My family and I have been traveling a long time. We could use a place to rest for a bit."

"Of course my dear. Please Come. All of you, come." The kindly old woman said as she led us inside the Inn and to the left where a small group of tables sat. "Please have a seat, and rest yourselves." She said as Adams eyes darted to the right where a man was lying with his head on the table in the corner. The Inn keepers' wife followed his gaze and gasped. "Oh, we'll see about him." She said as she marched towards the unsuspecting man and shoved him violently. "Get up you, old creature." She yelled. "This table is not a bed."

"Bloody Hell!" He groaned as he tried to protect himself.

"I'll give you bloody hell, now be gone with you. I have food to serve here." She shouted as he got up and stumbled out the door. Once he was gone, she looked back at us. "Sorry about that. Now please sit. I will be right back with some meat and cheese." She told us and was off.

It felt good to sit and rest for a moment without someone prodding me along telling me to keep moving. I could tell the others felt the same by the looks of it. We were just exhausted.

"Do you think she knows Uncle Ian?" I asked.

Adam looked at Gabrielle and shrugged. "All we can do is ask."

"Who is it that you seek," The Inn keeper's wife asked after overhearing our conversation.

"We seek a man – a knight - who lives in this city. His name is Ian Voldare. Perhaps you know of him."

"Oh, I'm afraid I have not heard that name before, but I would be the wrong person to ask as I am not originally from this city, my husband would be the better one to ask."

"Oh, well then if you please dear lady, may I then speak to your husband?"

A short time later a man came out from the back and stopped before us. "Welcome." He said with a bow of his head. "My wife says you seek someone I may know of."

"Yes, my good sir, if you please. I am searching for a man by the name of, Ian Voldare. Have you heard of him?"

"Of course I've heard of him…." The man said with a chuckle. "….as has everyone else in the city of Eldron. What is it that you want with him?"

"He is a friend." Adam said quickly. "Any idea where we may I find him."

"I do not believe the commander is the sort who enjoys the company of others, especially children." The Inn keeper chuckled.

"But he is our Uncle." Daniel spoke up which got him a very harsh look from our older brother.

The Inn keeper's expression changed suddenly. "I'll draw you a map."

xxxxxx

We followed the map the Inn keeper sketched for us through the market place in the middle of the village. Adam and Gabrielle were riding ahead with Daniel and Isabelle between them as I lagged behind looking at the many sights there were to see – Store fronts and pubs, bakeries, and a butcher, a sweet shop on the corner - It was the most magnificent place I had ever seen, and I wanted to see more. Of course Adam stopped and yelled at me. "Eli! Keep up!"

"I am!" I protested as I rode towards them.

Looking very frustrated, Adam got down off his horse and looked at the map, tilting it in the fading light. "The map says this way, but I distinctly remember the river being to the left of me the last time I was here with Father, not the right. The map has to be wrong." He told Gabrielle as she and Daniel got down to look for themselves. I got down as well, and that's when I noticed the large red and white tent in the distance.

"OH, look at that!" I gasped. "Daniel, what do you think it is?"

"Dunno." He shrugged without looking as he and Adam and my sister tried to figure out where to go next. "Maybe it's that way."

"Can I go and have a better look?"

"Um Hmm." Gabrielle uttered not looking either. "Maybe we passed it."

"Maybe the map is upside down." Daniel said as he flipped the map.

"I'll be right back" I said to them all as I ran down the cobbled road for a better look, but the houses blocked the tent from my view, so I went further by going down this ally and cut through to the other side, and there it was right in front of me – colorful and bright with bold flags flowing from its many peaks. I was awestruck. Especially when I saw a man walking a large black bear what was wearing a colorful pointed hat.

"Hello Lad." He said with a wave.

"Hello." I giggled, and waved back. "What is this place?" I asked him.

"Why it's the circus of course." He said happily.

I was astonished. "A real live Circus?" I asked just as a woman walking past on her hands.

"Yes, a real live magnificent circus. Come and see for yourself." He told me but just as I stepped forward to do so someone grabbed me.

"Damn it to hell, Eli." Adam snarled as he jerked me around. "I told you to stay close to us, not run off as you please."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the circus."

"I'll give you a circus, now come on." He ordered as he dragged me back to the others.

As soon as Gabrielle saw us, she handed Silas over to Isabella and rushed over closing the distance between us. As soon as I was within reach, she grabbed a hold of both my arms and shook me. "What were you thinking running off like that?!" She spoke, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said it was okay."

"Uhhh." She groaned as she pulled me into her chest and nearly crushed me in her arms. "I was afraid we had lost you."

"We are not that fortunate." Daniel mumbled under his breath which got him a sharp look. "I think we are close." He said changing the subject. "According to the map his house is just over the foot bridge back the way we just came."

xxxxx

After the shock of having his Brother's whole entire family show up at his doorstep unannounced, Uncle Ian welcomed us with open arms – literally - which was strange being as I barely knew the man. It didn't seem to matter though because even if I didn't know him, he surely knew all of us, and he was very surprised and a bit concerned to see us. First words out of his mouth - after hello of course - were 'What's wrong?'

We told him everything – about the attack; the creatures; our narrow escape; how Father and Mother stayed to fight and sent us ahead to find him in Eldron.

"Of course, my home is yours." He said as he invited us in, and what a very small home it was – especially for seven people, but at least we had a roof over our heads, and for that we were grateful.

"I've heard stories of you." I told him as he placed a crock of hot stew in the center of his now extremely crowded dinner table.

"Eli." Adam snapped as he shifted narrow eyes in my direction. "Mind your manners."

"It's alright." He said looking slightly amused. "What stories lad?"

"Stories of how crazy you are." I blurted out.

"ELI!" Adam snapped again.

"It's quite alright." He chuckled. "I am not insulted. It is true that others say this about me."

"So you really are crazy?" Daniel asked.

Uncle Ian leaned across the table, getting real close to my face then asked in a low sinister voice. "What do you think?"

I just stared at him with my mouth gaping open as he looked back at me, his face as hard as stone, but then the others chuckled making it almost impossible for Uncle Ian to keep a straight face. Finally, the corners of his mouth twitched and raised into a large grin that made him look just like my father. "I am no crazier than the lot of you." He said as he reached out and tickled me suddenly. "And far less than your Father, trust me on that."

As dinner went on, I bombarded him with so many questions he could barely eat.

"Enough, Eli. Let the man eat for God's sake!" Gabriella said, but Uncle Ian waved his hand nay.

"No, please, let him continue." He insisted. "I would like him to know me."

So I continued.

"Are you younger or older than Father?"

"Older."

"What was he like growing up?"

"He was a very large pain in the ass."

"Did you ever argue?"

"Daily. And we fought a good bit too. You see this scar?" He asked as brought his elbow down on the table top suddenly and pointed at three small white dots all in a row. "He gave me that at the dinner table by throwing a fork at me." He then chuckled at the memory. "He got angry over something I had done or said - I can't remember - but he then threw his fork at me. It probably would have hit me in the forehead had I not lifted my arm to protect my face. Bloody fork stuck straight into me arm. Of course I yanked it out with every intention of throwing it right back at him, but my Father had already yanked him from his chair and I sure as hell didn't want to risk hitting him by mistake, so I put it down."

"What did Grandpa do?"

"He took him straight out back and laid a switch to him - which was well deserved if you ask me. I was bleeding like a stuck pig."

"Father always said you were very competitive. Is that true?" Adam asked.

"Me, competitive? Never. I was just better." He said.

He told us story after story of their youth and their adventures together – all of which he spoke very fondly, but there was a sadness there also - a longing in his eyes.

"Do you miss Silver Peak?" Gabriella asked finally.

He looked up at her, all amusement gone from him now. "I miss it every day."

By the time we finished supper, my siblings and I were beyond the point of exhaustion, which of course meant arguments. Loads of them - between Daniel and I; between Daniel and Isabella; between Isabella and I. Gabrielle tried to put an end to the bickering but she could do nothing more than scold us from where she sat rocking baby Silas trying to get him sorted at least.

"Are they always like this?" Ian asked with a grin.

"Please forgive them Uncle" Adam apologized. "They are not usually this horrible, but I'm afraid it's been a very stressful few days, and I guess they only have each other to take it out on."

"Baa, don't worry yourself. It's was far too quiet here anyway. I am glad for the commotion. Perhaps I should help sort out some sleeping arrangements so everyone can get some rest."

"Yes please."

The house only had two small bedrooms on the second floor and one on the first. Of course the one on the first floor belonged to Uncle Ian - who offered to give it up to one of us if needed, but Adam would not hear of it. He insisted that it would be perfectly comfortable with the girls and Silas in one room and me, Daniel and himself in the other, and it was I suppose - a little cramped, but comfortable. I had no idea what we were going to do when Father and Mother finally met up with us, but who knew when that would be. 'God, please let it be soon' I prayed just before falling asleep.

xxxx

The next morning, I woke in the center of the bed I now had all to myself, with the smell of ham and eggs lingering in the air.

"Good morning Nephew." Uncle Ian said happily when I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was sitting at the table.

"Morning." I grumbled as I rubbed a hand through the rat's nest growing out of my head.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he pointed towards the iron stove in the corner.

"Yes sir." I said as I took a seat at the table and yawned. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to the market to get some supplies." He said. "They were going to wake you but I told them to go along and let you sleep. Did you sleep well?"

I shook my head. "Daniel kept kicking me all night and Adam snores."

He laughed. "Well there's always the settee in the sitting room if you think you'd be more comfortable."

I shrugged and changed the subject. "Have you ever been to the circus?"

"You saw that they were in town did you? Yes, I have been to the circus, but it was years ago when I was a lad. I've not been since then."

"I've never been before.

"Ah, well perhaps we can remedy that in the near future." He said as he placed a plate in front of me.

"Oh yes, please" I agreed happily.

"I'll try to sort something out soon, but for now I need to deal with what's happened in Silver peak. I sent a messenger to the temple last night, but I need to go there and speak with the elders."

"You're going to the temple?" I said almost as excited about that as I was the circus.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to go there as well?" He asked.

"Really, can I?" I nearly shouted.

"Of course. We will go just after you eat breakfast," He said as his eyes moved up to my messy hair. "And after you run a comb through that mop of yours."

I looked around, but I guess no one had thought to grab a brush during our escape, so I settled for running my hands through it, which made little difference – but thought yeah okay whatever and ran outside to meet my uncle who was waiting with the horses.

Abacus looked like a pony next to his enormous black Stallion. His name was Ivan, and he was not found of anyone. Horses either. Every time abacus even got close to moving in front of him, he would nip at him. "Hey, stop that." I shouted at the big bully.

"Sorry about that, it's just that he prefers the lead, as he is accustomed, but I don't blame him, I do as well."

"Yes, well he is not very nice." I said giving Ivan a nasty look.

Ian threw his head back and laughed. "I'm afraid neither am I."

The temple was not that far from his home, but we had to go through a very crowded street to get to it. I must say that the Inn Keeper was right when he said the whole city of Eldron knew who Ian Voldare was, and you could tell they both respected and feared him. I understood why. He had an oar about him that absolutely commanded respect, and not because of his size, or appearance - though he was extremely tall - over six foot four, broad shouldered and muscular and he wore black from head to toe which only heightened the trepidation – but nothing was more startling than his eyes, which were made of the bluest crystal ice.

When we arrived at the temple, the gates opened up immediately, as if they were waiting for him to arrive. I don't think he even broke stride till he got well within the walls where he dismounted his horse.

As he did a young man ran over with a paper in his hand. "Commanded, we've have the list of casualties you requested from Silv…."

"James!" Uncle Ian stopped him most abruptly. "I'd like you to meet my Nephew, Eli." He said as he snatched the paper from his hand. "He and his siblings arrived just last night from Siler Peak and he has not yet seen the temple. Why don't you show him around."

"Yes Commander." The lad said with a bow, then shifted his attention towards me and smiled warmly. "Hello Eli, my name is James and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I smiled politely, but my real focus was on the piece of paper my uncle held in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

We were all relieved to find out that my parent's names were not among those listed on the message received by my Uncle that morning. In fact the note itself was written in my Father's own hand, letting his Brother know the details of the attack. Two Guardians were lost and six injured, but all was calming down there - especially since the arrival of the reinforcements sent by the temple, which we thought meant that we could return home, but according to my Father, Silver Peak was still a very chaotic place and therefore we would have to remain in Eldron with our Uncle.

Staying was fine with me. I liked Eldron with all its hustle and bustle, and excitement. I ran the streets every chance I got, though most times it was on the sly because, not mentioning any names – Ian, Adam and Gabrielle - certain member's family were too overprotective and ridicules. I ignored them for the most part and why not. They were off most of the time doing their own thing, so why couldn't I? I would simply wait till they left the house and be sure I returned before they got back, which worked pretty well most times, and if it didn't I would just play one person against the other. For instance, this day I told Uncle Ian I was going off to meet Gabreille, I told Gabrielle I was off to meet Adam, and I told Adam I was off to meet Uncle Ian. It was a brilliant plan, especially when the truth was that I was off to explore one of the many forbidden parts of the city I had not seen yet.

Not only did I have a knack for finding the most amazing places in the city, but it seemed I had a knack for finding the most appalling ones as well. I mean every dark back ally pub, every run down Inn or brothel containing every scoundrel, every rogue, every crook – it was very exciting. I realized early that if I went on horseback I attracted way too much attention because no child of my age – unless they were wealthy - could own a horse like that, there for I risked being robbed, but if I went on foot and strolled around like they did – especially if I dirtied my face and clothing - I fit in quite perfectly.

I chose to explore the east side this time to see what I would find. It wasn't bad at first, but the further I went, the more impoverished and deprived it became. Every person I saw looked as if they were skin and bone, even the children, which made me feel terrible for them. It also made me feel lucky and glad that I was not really in their shoes, though I looked it at the moment. It made me wish there was something I could do to help.

"You there, lad." I heard someone call out suddenly. I looked over my shoulder and there leaning against the lamp post was the vagabond we saw sleeping on the table in the inn the evening we arrived in the city. "Yes you." He said with a snaggletooth grin. "Don't I know you?"

"I think not," I said as I attempted to move on.

The man pushed off the lamp post and followed me. "No, No I do know you. You are not from these parts. You are from the west side of the city."

"So?"

"So, what then are you doing down here among the garbage and the slime?"

"I'm not doing anything." I said as I attempted to side step him and go around, but he grabbed my arm suddenly and held me there. "Get your hands off me." I demanded.

"Oh come now, lad. Is that any way to treat your old friend Alfred? Now please come. I have something very important to show you." He said reaching into his belt for something that flashed suddenly in the sunlight. It was a knife.

I tried to jerk free suddenly but he lifted me off my feet and carried me into the shadows before I could stop him. Here he held his knife to my throat. I froze. "That's better rich boy." He whispered into my ear as he held me from behind. "Now be a good lad and turn out all of your pockets and give your old friend Alfred all of your coin."

"I have no coin." I said quickly.

"Don't lie to me." He snarled through clenched teeth as he pressed the knife harder against my throat. "Now do as I say or I will cut you from ear to ear and leave you for the buzzards."

"Alright, Alright, I'll do it. I'll do it!" I told him and felt the pressure of the knife and his grip ease a little, to allow me to reach down.

I reacted immediately by yanking my arm out and planting my elbow into his ribs causing him to double over, then I stomped on his foot and jerked myself free and ran. He gave chase, blasted him. And I don't mean just a little ways, I mean all over the east side, but eventually I managed to give him the slip which was a relief, but then I had a new problem. Now I was utterly lost.

Turned out when I thought I was going back West, I was actually moving south towards the very, very posh east side. I had no idea where I was and no one wanted to help me or even talk to me the way I looked. I was called beggar, vagabond, and even tramp by men and ladies alike; gawked at by children; One man shouted at me and threatened to call the constable if I did not move on my way and I did though it took hours to find something familiar, and of course by this time it was dark and chilly outside. So by the time I got to the foot bridge that lead to my Uncles house, I was cold and hungry and tired – not to mention very, very, very late. I ran the rest of the way to the house with a billion and one excuses flying around my head, desperate to settle on one I could use before I got there.

I decided to go around to the back door. It was the closest to the stairs to my room if the need to flee arose, but as soon as I rounded the corner what I saw brought my feet to a skidding halt. Four people standing in the garden – Uncle Ian, Adam, Gabrielle and the Constable of all people. I slipped into the bushes.

Gabrielle looked the most upset of all of them, Adam looked angry and Uncle Ian – well who'd know what was lurked under that tough veneer of his.

"Oh God, what if he's lying somewhere, hurt and afraid?" Gabrielle said as she wrung her hands, looking absolutely beside herself. "What if he's dead?"

"Now, now, let's not give any credence to thoughts like that." The Constable said soothingly. "I'm sure we will find him very shortly. Has he ever wandered off like this before?"

"Daily." Adam scoffed.

"He likes to explore," Gabrielle said after giving Adam an exasperated look. "But he has never been gone this long – not past dark. Something is wrong, I just know it." She then started to cry, which I felt terrible about. She was such a kind loving sister who did so much for us, getting little to nothing in return. I never meant to put her through this.

"He's always been the type to mess about where he shouldn't." Uncle Ian reiterated. "Which is a shortcoming I plan to address - but for now I'd settle for having him found."

'Alright, enough' I thought as I took in a deep breath. 'Time to face the music.' – and with that I stepped out of the foliage and cleared my throat.

All four heads turned around to look at me, each with a different expression and reaction - Gabrielle's the most dramatic by far when she fell to her knees right in front of the Constable and began to sob into her hands.

"You little shit!" Adam cursed through his clenched teeth. "Where the fuck, have you been?" He shouted as he attempted to step towards me, but Uncle Ian stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Adam, why don't you take your sister inside now." He told my brother as he watched me approach. "I will handle things from here."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Adam said as he helped my sobbing sister off the ground. "Come Gabby, let's get you a nice cup of hot tea."

"Why does he do these things to us?" She sobbed.

"Because he's a stupid little twit!" He told her as he ushered her through the back door.

Uncle Ian and the Constable both looked down upon me - both their faces hard and unreadable.

"Welcome home lad." Uncle Ian said, not unkindly, then gestured towards the man standing next to him. "This is Constable Whitmore. Constable, this is my wayward young Nephew, Eli Voldare."

"Pleased to meet you, Eli." He said with a slight bow of his head. "I've heard so much about you this evening."

"Oh," I said just above a whisper.

"Yes." Uncle Ian agreed as he crossed his muscular arms over his broad muscular chest. "I was just telling him that you are quite the adventurer. Always running off without permission, doing God knows what, God knows where, scaring your family half to death, making us think our worst fears have come to pass."

I looked down at my shoes and spoke to them. "I'm sorry Uncle. I got lost."

"Well, that's the least that could have happened to you, so I suppose we ought to be thankful." The Constable said to my Uncle with a forged grin.

"Yes, well he's not going to be thankful for long, I can promise you that."

The Constable's grin widened, getting his meaning. "Well then I will leave you to it then." He said holding his hand out. Uncle Ian shook it.

"Thank you again my friend. I am sorry to have wasted so much of your time."

"Bah, it was a nice change from the illicit and the rough." He said then tipped his hat. "Good night gentlemen."

"Good night Seth." My Uncle said as he watched him go. Once he disappeared around the corner, my Uncle's crystal eyes shifted down to me. "Do you remember what I said the last time you ran off without permission?"

I could barely look at him, though I thought it best I at least try - didn't work. I looked back down at my shoes and nodded my head as I whispered. "You said if it happened again, I'd be punished."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes up to him and sighed, then spoke louder. "You said if it happened again, I'd be punished."

"Right then." He said as he uncrossed his arms suddenly and took me by the arm. "Let us get this over with."

"Wait, what?" I protested as I tried to plant my feet. "What are you doing?"

"Just as I said I would." He said flatly then lifted me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder and began carrying me towards the back door of the house.

"No, Please I said I was sorry. Please you don't have to punish me. I won't do it again." I told him as he carried me past the kitchen table where all four of my siblings sat with their eyes glued to us, then up the stairs to the second floor bedroom I had been sharing with my Brothers. As soon as he crossed the threshold I latched onto the door frame in one last feeble attempt to stop the inevitable, but he simply jerked my hands free and carried me over to the bed where he sat down on the edge and stood me in front of him. Immediately his hands moved to the front of my jeans and he began to unbutton the fly.

"NO." I shouted as I quickly tried to break away from him, but he closed his knees and pinched me between his powerful legs. A few seconds later he yanked my jeans down and tossed me over his left thigh. I couldn't believe what was happening. No one other than my Father had ever spanked me – not even my Mother, but here I was over this large man's knee, underwear clad bottom high in the air. "No wait." I shouted as I fought to get off his lap. Then whap, his hand came down hard enough to take my breath away.

The blows came hard and very fast, which was nothing like my father who's pace was slow and deliberate - he liked to preach and scold as he spanked too – but not Uncle Ian - he never said one word. He just brought his hand down over and over causing the heat to build to a point where I thought sure I would just burst into flames. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, her stopped - but only long enough to pull my underwear down and expose my bare, scorched backside – then he continued as I tried desperately to throw my hands back to protect myself, but he simply removed my hands out of the way and continued.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the spanking ended then he stood – lifting me right along with him –then he ripped the covers back from the bed and tossed me in it. Immediately I began rubbing my burning hide for all I was worth trying to put the flames out, but nothing worked.

He walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a night shirt, then tossed it on the bed next to me. "Get your night clothes on young man, you're going to bed and you will stay in bed till I tell you different, do you understand?" He said in his deep tone. After I nodded my compliance, he left the room.

xxxx

I must have laid there for a good hour and a half before I heard the stairs creek as it always did when someone climbing the stairs - which I will say raised a bit of alarm, but there was no threat. Not anymore. I could see that in my Uncles face when he entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. He did not speak for the longest time, he just sat there, leant forward, elbows his knees, fingers laced together, starring at his boots. I didn't know what to do or say so I just sat there and waited.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally.

I moved my head up and down against my pillow.

"Good." He said with a nod then went back to starring at his boots. "You know I didn't like having to do that. I'm sorry I had to." He said after another moment of silence. "It was not something I enjoyed, believe me."

"I know." I told him - recognizing the speech. I had heard it often enough from my Father. "I'm sorry too."

"Yes, well I hope you see that the rules I put forth are not for my benefit, they are for yours. They are there to keep you and your Brothers and Sisters safe and free of harm, and despite the great pains it brings me to do so, I will enforce them. Do you understand that?

Again I nodded my head.

He nodded also, then unlaced his fingers and rubbed his calloused hands together. "If it's any consolation to you, It stung my hand a little?" He said as the beginnings of his sinister grin threatened the corners of his mouth

"A little." I said as the beginnings of my own threatened mine.

His smile widened. "Are we forgiven then?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He said ruffling my hair. "Come one down stairs and get some supper. Gabby left a plate for you."

Thank God, I was starving.


End file.
